redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Shieldmaiden/Taggerung Quest
No it has not been a year. NO I haven't finished Battle. NO I haven't even updated The Siege or Emanon. YES I AM STUPID!!! It's here live with it. Read Taggerung first or else. The pic at the beginning of Book One was done by Pinedance Coneslinger. Thanks PD!! Prologue: Slaughter The hooded figure, concealed in the shrubs, wrapped in his dark cloak, watched the slaughter. His right paw clenched his dagger, waiting impatiently. Two woodlanders bravely fought, back to back, swords scything through the rats, perfectly in rhythm. He watched, with a sickening mixture of glee and horror. At long last, the older one fell, exhaustion causing him to leave an opening in his defenses. It was for only an instant, yet an instant was all the golden fox needed. The broadsword slammed into his torso, point first. The woodlander gasped and tried to bring his blade up despite the blinding pain. The fox laughed at his petty efforts and twisted the blade. Blood and entrails spewed onto the forest floor. He gasped in shock and fell, almost in slow motion, to the ground with a heart wrenching groan, eyes glassy. His companion froze, but only for a moment. With a heart broken shout of rage, she redoubled her efforts. The fox easily slipped behind her and hit her across the back of the head with the pommel of his broadsword. Blood flew every which way. Her blood. The cloaked one started forward to help his friend, yet he held himself back. His right paw half-drew his dagger, but his left paw moved and grabbed it in a bone-crushing grip. "None of that now," ''he muttered gruffly. "You wanted this, remember?"'' The same voice gave only a sob as, almost gracefully, she crumpled to the ground. Her green eyes, poisonous with hatred, locked onto her assassin. With a last exhalation, the brilliant eyes closed. The right paw reluctantly released the dagger. It slid back into the sheath with a slight ding. The cloaked traitor stood, knowing he must leave, yet unwilling too. The two halves of his mind battled it out, until, finally, the stronger half won. With a last look, he turned and left. The two still forms lay on the forest floor, innocent blood spilling into ground thirsty for their blood. And so began the Quest. =Book One: ''Fear= Chapter One:Painful Memories A paw step. He was alert at once. He stood, a pillar of might. The assailant grabbed his shoulder and he struck! He grabbed his opponent by throat, thrusting him against a tree. "Deyna! Do not fight him" "My name is Tagg!" "Deyna son of Rillflag, the time will come for blood but it is not now. Release him." "Martin?" He came awake and realized with a start that he was strangling Broggle. With a cry of guilt he released the squirrel. "Broggle! By the fire, I'm sorry!" "Don't be," the squirrel gasped, "Sister Alkanet said that you'd have reactions like that your entire life. And Filorn told me not to wake you, but I didn't think you'd want to miss breakfast after all the excitement yesterday." Deyna sat on the bed, staring at his paws guiltily. "I'm a killer," he muttered bitterly. "No, you are not! You are one of us." Deyna continued to stare at his paws. Paws that had held every weapon imaginable, paws that were webbed like an otter's yer moved like a killer's. Paws that had killed his father. He raised his guilt-ridden brown eyes to Broggle's innocent hazel orbs. "Am I?" he asked bitterly. A/N- Feel free to do Fan Art for this or any of my fan fics! Just drop me a line when you finish it! =Update List= LPG Umrag Dann LA Fren Bob Thurrn Layla Skipper Rorc